Partis pêcher
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION de wackyjacqs. OS écrit pour la journée nationale de la pêche le 18 juin et parce qu'on veut tous savoir qu'est-ce qui a poussé Sam a accepté d'aller dans le Minnesota avec Jack dans Threads.


Note de la traductrice :

Voilà un nouveau petit OS de **wackyjacqs** que vous pouvez trouver sur son profil en VO (et dont vous pourrez lire la suite dans Je connais un endroit sympa dans le Minnesota). C'est une "missing scene" de Threads de la saison 8 et a été écrit pour le 18 juin qui est le "Go Fishing Day" que j'ai traduit par la fête de la pêche (vous trouvez pas que ça manque de classe en français quand même ?). Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Parti pêcher.**

* * *

Sam s'assit sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait dans ce qui avait été les quartier de son père à la base et soupira. En se penchant, elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut et fut silencieusement heureuse quand elle vit les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient. Son soulagement se transforma immédiatement en culpabilité en sachant qu'elle n'étaient pas censé éprouver cela, mais cette matinée avait été difficile – beaucoup plus dure que Sam pensait qu'elle ne le serait.

Elle avait dit au Général qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle était prête pour faire ça, mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. La mort de son père était encore trop fraiche, trop douloureuse et alors que Sam s'apprêtait à trier ses affaires qui trainaient à la base, il lui manquait plus que tout.

Elle essuya inconsciemment quelques larmes et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'elle était heureuse que le Général O'Neill avait demandé à éteindre les caméras de la pièce. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle savait.

Se redressant, elle prit les objets du tiroir et les en sorti. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant la pile qui ne semblait être que des coupures de journaux et des photos. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle décida d'aller jusqu'au lit.

Alors qu'elle passait en revue les papiers, Sam senti son humeur s'alléger. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de photos de Mark et elle lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, des photos de leur mère lors de leur mariage, des photos de la famille de Mark et, enfin, quelques unes de SG1. Sam n'avait jamais vu la plupart de ces photos et elle les prit soigneusement de côté. Elle téléphonerait à Mark pour savoir s'il en voulait. Passant en revue les coupures de journaux, elle remarqua que la plupart étaient liés à l'accident de leur mère. Sentant ses yeux s'emplir à nouveau de larmes, Sam posa rapidement les coupures sur le côté, avec les photos.

Il y restait une chose reposant encore sur ses genoux et Sam rétrécit les yeux quand elle le vit. Pinçant les lèvres, elle l'ouvrit et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il semblait que même son père n'avait pas échappé au cadeaux du Général à Noël dernier. Ici, elle avait dans les mains une copie du calendrier « 365 jours dont vous n'avez jamais suspecté l'existence ».

Elle n'oublierait jamais le sourire enfantin de son supérieur quand il en avait donné une copie à chaque membre de SG1 pour Noël. Apparemment, il avait dit qu'il y avait des fêtes bizarres pour tous les jours de l'année. Mais Sam n'avait pas encore vraiment jeté un œil à ce calendrier pour savoir si c'était vrai.

Secouant la tête, elle fit tourner la couverture et vit l'écriture du Général.

_« A Papa,_

_Maintenant vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour oublier mon anniversaire._

_J'ai même encerclé la date pour vous._

_Joyeux Noël_

_J. »_

Roulant naturellement des yeux, Sam passa jusqu'au 20 octobre avant de ricaner en voyant que la date était effectivement encerclée et qu'un « Hé ! Je vous l'avais bien dis ! » y était écrit.

Ses doigts retracèrent doucement l'écriture du Général. Même quand il n'était pas avec elle, il arrivait à la faire sourire, rien qu'en pensant à lui, elle sentait une paix intérieure qui lui avait manqué cette année.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés lorsque Daniel était revenus de son Ascension, la première fois, mais ils étaient devenus _trop_ proches et Sam avait fini par repousser Jack pour rapprocher Pete. Elle savait maintenant que ça avait été une erreur, la seule chose qui lui avait remis les idées en place était la mort de son père, et ses derniers mots.

_Ne laisses pas les règles t'empêcher d'être heureuse._

Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Jack et elle avait enfin eu _cette_ conversation et même s'il y avait encore quelques détails à revoir, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient et étaient déterminés à l'obtenir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse trop dériver dans ses pensées, les yeux de Sam retombèrent sur le calendrier. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle le feuilleta jusqu'à la page d'aujourd'hui, le 18 juin, et elle se figea.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se senti déglutir péniblement en voyant la fête d'aujourd'hui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra de sécurité, vit qu'elle était toujours éteinte et sourit. Elle sauta du lit à la vitesse de la lumière, le calendrier dans la main et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Jack leva la tête avec surprise en voyant une Carter à bout de souffle se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien monsieur, répondit-elle en secouant la tête et en se rapprochant du bureau.

Il rétrécit les yeux, l'étudiant de près pour savoir si elle disait la vérité. Ne voyant rien qui lui dise le contraire, il se rassit doucement.

- Vous avez couru jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son visage rougie.

- Hum... Oui en quelque sorte. Euh..., elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant d'aller doucement jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle ferma doucement la porte, elle manqua le haussement de sourcil du Général.

- Sam ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Mais elle ne dit rien avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau de l'autre côté du bureau.

- J'aimerai prendre quelques congés.

- Okay..., dit-il en ne trahissant sa surprise qu'avec un clignement d'œil. Pour quand ?

Quand elle hésita, l'inquiétude de Jack revint au galop.

- J'avais pensé juste quelques jours, reprit-elle vivement avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Le Général l'étudia soigneusement. Elle n'avait jamais volontairement demandé de congés auparavant, dont il jugeait que son inquiétude était justifiée.

- Je vais bien, monsieur, vraiment, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. J'ai juste besoin d'une pause de...

Sa voix s'éteignit et elle fit un vague geste de la main pour montrer tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Accordés Carter, répondit finalement Jack après un instant de silence.

- Merci, monsieur.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête mais quand il pinça les lèvres, Sam cacha son sourire, elle savait ce qui allait venir.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose de sympa ?

Quand elle se mit soudainement à pianoter avec ses doigts, son intérêt fut piqué à vif et il la regarda de plus près, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle rougissait.

- Euh, eh bien, monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. J'ai pensé essayer quelque chose de nouveau donc... Je pensais que j'aurai pu m'essayer à... la pêche.

Elle retint son souffle et observa l'homme devant elle lentement assimiler cette information. Son expression resta neutre et Sam pria pour qu'il en soit de même pour elle même si elle fondait de l'intérieur.

- Pêcher, hein ? Dit-il comme si que rien n'était en posant son regard sur le dossier reposant sur son bureau. Et où iriez-vous _pêcher _?

- Eh bien, répondit Sam en prenant une grande respiration, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un petit chalet dans le Minnesota...

Jack se leva doucement de son fauteuil.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il doucement.

- ...où les poissons sont gros « comme ça », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice en mimant la taille avec ses mains.

- C'est vrai oui.

- Donc, je pensais aller voir pour vérifier ça par moi-même, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je vois, répondit le Général.

- Ouais, mais vous voyez, ce qui est amusant, continua Sam en grimaçant quand sa voix la trahit, c'est ce que je ne sais pas vraiment pêcher.

Elle regarda Jack alors qu'il contournait lentement le grand bureau pour venir s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Vous voulez dire, que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a une chose que vous ne savez _pas_ faire ? La taquina-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Amusant.

- Ouais.

- Eh bien alors, Samantha, dit-il avec une voix trainante qui lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir, nous allons devoir arranger ce problème.

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, souriant quand il entendit la respiration de Carter tressauter.

- Heureusement pour vous, je suis l'expert en la matière.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-elle en relevant le menton pour fixer son visage.

- Jeudi ça vous va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parfait, murmura-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne réalisent où ils se trouvaient. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Jack recula d'un pas et l'attention de Sam retomba sur le calendrier dans sa main.

- Je, euh, je devrais y aller, dit-elle légèrement en passant son pouce par dessus son épaule.

Elle attendit que le Général soit assis avant de continuer.

- Avant d'y aller, j'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires de mon père.

Voyant son regard d'incompréhension, elle leva le calendrier pour qu'il le voie.

- Oh ! Répondit-il en comprenant enfant avant de paraitre un peu honteux. Je l'avais prévenu quand il avait oublié mon anniversaire, dit-il avec un ton moqueur qui fit rire Sam.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle avec amusement.

Un silence confortable s'installa avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

- Euh, vous vouliez me dire autre chose ou...

L'expression de Sam s'adoucit alors que ses yeux scanner le visage de Jack.

Elle lui tendit silencieusement le calendrier. Elle attendit qu'il voit la date et fasse 2+2. Elle su à l'instant même où il comprit car une étincelle espiègle dans ses yeux.

Souriant, elle alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Joyeuse fête de la pêche Jack, dit-elle doucement en laissant un Général souriant derrière elle.


End file.
